


Sparks in a Dark Sky

by LyssGreen



Series: Reed900 Stories [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 4th of July, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, Hugging, I just wanted fireworks fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nines using android hacking powers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff all round tbh, guest appearance from Gavin's cats, i'll be honest, just for cheap romantic tricks, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyssGreen/pseuds/LyssGreen
Summary: 'Gavin watched the puff of smoke that left his lips with detached interest as it floated into the night air, catching the light from his apartment behind him. The bright flash of a stray firework off to his left drew his eye in time for the resounding 'bang' to reach his ears. For what must have been the first time since joining the force had the Fourth of July off work.'It was just a shame he was alone to watch the fireworks since Nines was working. Or he was meant to be working anyway.





	Sparks in a Dark Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a continuation of Oneirophobia, a piece I did a few weeks ago which was how they started to get together - this is set months later though and so can be read alone easily. No big deal if you haven't read Oneirophobia.  
> Edit 10/11/18: I've now lumped the two fics into a series, cause I may or may not write more....if I can think of ideas

Gavin watched the puff of smoke that left his lips with detached interest as it floated into the night air, catching the light from his apartment behind him. The bright flash of a stray firework off to his left drew his eye in time for the resounding 'bang' to reach his ears. For what must have been the first time since joining the force had the Fourth of July off work, which would be a welcome difference to breaking up drunken brawls in bars at 1AM if he had actually requested the night off. It wasn't welcoming however due to the reason he actually was off. 

He frowned down at the cigarette in his cast covered hand. Arguably, it was his own damn fault that he had broken his hand. He accepted that. If he had just left the chase to Nines like he really ought to then he wouldn't have slipped jumping across buildings and trying to be some sort of fucking freerunner. He'd be damned though if he actually gave Nines the satisfaction of admitting his own idiocy however. Which is how he now found himself off of active duty and with the night off, now alone in his 25th floor apartment, leaning on his balcony, smoking the night away. If he remembered right the measly patch of grass and trees that passed for a park in the middle of downtown Detroit would soon be lit up with more fireworks in a few minutes. He had a vague memory of his foster family - the good one, the one he really should go visit soon - bringing him there in his teens. He wondered if he would get a decent view of the fireworks from his balcony. 

A whiny meow from his feet pulled him feet pulled Gavin from his thoughts. Thulu was sat, furry black head tilted and green eyes gazing up at him, a second mrow came from the cats throat. 

"Hello to you to. What's that for?" He ignored the twinge in his hand as he stubbed out the cigarette butt and bent to pick up Thulu, who promptly began purring. "Was this all you wanted you furry asshole?"

"I'm starting to think the cats get more love than I do." The rolling, low tone of Nines voice rumbled from behind him. Gavin had long since gotten used to his partner (boyfriend? The term didn't seem to match the killing machine that was the RK900) sneaking up on him. It has scared the shit out of him for the first month or so. How he could get in and close the door so quietly though was a mystery, Cyberlife programming shite of not that shouldn't be possible. 

"Well, the cats are warm and actually stay with me on nights off - unlike a certain android. On that note, shouldn't you be at work? It's the fourth of fuckin' July, they need all plastic hands on deck." Gavin let down Thulu as smoothly as possible with one hand in a cast, it was fine - cats could land on their feet, you could practically drop them. They were useful, self sufficient - unlike dogs. 

"I requested that I only be called in an emergency situation. Connor will contact me if I'm needed." Nines stepped into Gavin's space, only a few inches of space between them. Just far enough to not be close enough to touch, just close enough that Nines extra couple of inches of height meant that Gavin had to tilt his head up to look Nines in the eye. "I had something more important to return to." The nearly invisible ghost of a smile that Gavin had learnt to read so well tugged the corner of Nines mouth up ever so slightly. 

"It was Menes wasn't it?" Gavin couldn't resist smiling, he wasn't even certain where the grey tabby cat was - but it was true that Menes had quickly changed allegiances and picked Nines as favourite human (human-like thing) since Nines had moved in. 

"Mm, yes. It's the blue, grey eyes, very alluring. They really draw you in." A pale, freckled hand moved to frame Gavin's face. "There this lighter ring just around his pupils, and then the darker lines of grey spread outward from there into his paler iris. Captivating." 

"Menes has yellow eyes." Gavin fought back the urge to turn his smile into an ear to ear grin. 

"Hmm, so he does," Nines other hand came to rest on Gavin's neck, "Guess it was another pair of eyes I was thinking about." The kiss was slow, deep, and everything Gavin had thought he would never get in life. More love than he thought he deserved, more than he was ever told he was deserving of when he was a child. "No idea who it could possibly be." Nines drawled lowly as they pulled apart, foreheads pressed together, sharing the same air. 

A bright flash followed a second later by a muted bang pulled them both from eachother. Gavin glanced round to the sight of a number of bright flashes soaring into the air in quick succession, casting a bright light over that one specific area of Detroit.

"Huh, I was right. They do still do the display." Gavin hummed to himself as he leant on the balcony railing somewhat awkwardly with his broken wrist, looking to the park he knew was the origin of the fireworks. 

"Sorry?" 

"Hm? Oh, down there, that park does a full display every fourth of July. Its all timed to music and shit, the bangs go off at just the right time to fit with the music. Proper thought out shit like that." A particularly large firework exploded in the air in a shower of pink and blue sparks, "My foster parents, the ones from when I was a teenager, they took me every year after they took me in. Or at least, every year I would let them." 

"I wasn't certain how you would react to fireworks." Nines hummed with a curious note to his voice as he came to stand beside Nines, shoulders brushing. Gavin looked at him, brows furrowed in confusion as a question. Nines tilted his head as he began to reply, "You do not often react well to loud sounds that are caused by anyone other than you or that you have not been forewarned of. I was concerned that nights like tonight may cause...emotional distress for you." 

"You came back because you were worried?"

"I don't believe I said anything of the sort. I am a machine remember-"

"Yeah, I remember. Immune to deviancy, completely emotionless, stone faced. Yep, mhm, definitely. I believe that entirely." Gavin hummed happily, allowing himself to lean into Nines' side. Nines arm came to wrap around his waist protectively. 

"Can you hear the music from here?"

"Nah, too far away for anyone that isn't a weirdo tin can to hear." Gavin smiled slightly despite himself, if he was being completely honest it was a shame to not be able to hear it. There was something undeniably satisfying about when the firework exploded perfectly in time to whatever song was being blared. 

The loss of Nines arm around his waist caused a disappointed sound he couldn't prevent to leave his mouth. Nines glanced over his shoulder and offered a reassuring smile, one of the honest and open ones that so few people ever got to see. A month ago that wouldn't have been enough for Gavin, a month ago he would have been certain this was Nines leaving him to never come back. A lot could change in a month. 

He still couldn't bring himself to stop looking at Nines however. He needed the visual reassurance. 

Thankfully Nines returned after only a moment with Gavin's phone in hand.

"I thought you may like to hear as well." Was all Nines gave in explanation as he laid the phone on the small table in the corner of the balcony. Gavin watched as his hand hovered just above the device while the LED at the side of his head flashed amber for a second. 

And suddenly Gavin's phone was playing music, the beats synchronising with the flashes of coloured sparks painting the dark sky. An upbeat love song from when Gavin was younger drifted through the air from the speaker. 

"How-?" 

"Best Cyberlife prototype ever made, I can do anything." Nines replied nonchalantly, moving behind Gavin and guiding the pair to lean against the balcony railing again. Nines pressed against Gavin's back, head falling on his left shoulder, hands which were made for the capture and killing of deviants wrapping gently and lovingly around Gavin's waist. 

"Including cheap tricks for me?" 

"Including cheap tricks for you, yes, Gavin." Nines chuckled lowly, laying a quick kiss against Gavin's cheek before readjusting himself to nuzzle into Gavin's neck and shoulder as they both stood in the night air, watching bright colours paint the sky.

Gavin tried desperately to deny how much he was enjoying this, the two of them, watching fireworks with a love song playing in the background, that spark of something real between them glowing oh-so-obviously as they stood in the dark of night.

This was definitely more than Gavin had ever thought he would have in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight was Bonfire Night/Fireworks Night/Guy Fawkes Night in Britain so there were fireworks going off left right and centre. Specifically though I live directly across from a park where every year there's this big display, set to music and the park is always packed - but cause I live so close my housemates and I sit in the spare room and can just watch through the window and listen to the music and watch the sparks fly. Aaand then I started writing this in my head while watching fireworks.  
> I know America doesn't have Guy Fawkes though so 4th of July it is. I'll be honest, I've no idea what y'all do on 4th July, but I'm pretty sure there are fireworks involved so let's just pretend this is believable.  
> I mentioned it in Oneirophobia but for those who didn't read, Gavin's cats are named as Lovecraft references. Cat-Thulu, and Menes - named from the story The Cats Of Ulthar.  
> Seriously tho I'm internally starting to write a whole Reed900 story and I really need to stop and get my current HankCon finished first. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho, hope you all liked this - and comments sustain me, each one adds to my life span, tell me if you enjoyed! Love y'all <3


End file.
